Domestic Hookriel Series
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: This is a series of short-stories/ one-shots of domestic Hookriel.


"All right do you have your toothbrush?" Ariel asked her son Edward as he waited by the door to get picked up by Emma and Henry.

"Aye" said the little red-headed boy as he rolled his eyes at his mom. She had already asked him that question about ten times, and it was only because the last time he slept over at someone's house he had left his toothbrush and he had to use his finger.

"Edward don't roll your eyes at your mother" said Killian as he walked towards them.

"Sorry dad".

Ariel glanced over at her husband and smiled at him as the doorbell rang. Edward quickly opened up the door and found Henry.

"Hey Ed ready to go?" said Henry excitedly.

"Yep let's go" said Edward, picking up his backpack. He walked over to his parents and gave them a hug.

"Bye hun have a good time" said Ariel, kissing his forehead.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Henry said.

"Goodnight Henry have fun" said Ariel as she walked over to the door and waved at Emma who was waiting outside in her yellow bug.

Once the kids were in the car and Emma had driven off, Ariel closed the door and leaned against it as Killian started to walk towards her. She gave him a little smirk as he placed his hands on either side of her head and lowered his head so that he was just inches away from her face.

"So the kids are all away and we have the house to ourselves" she said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well there is something we haven't done in a while love" he said, winking at her.

-X-

"Match point" boomed the voice from the Wii Tennis game on the TV.

"1 more point and I win" said Ariel in a sing-songy voice.

"You cheated" said Killian, eyes focused on the screen.

"I did not" said Ariel in a very dramatic way. "I am appalled that you would even suggest such a thing. Besides how could I even cheat, we're just hitting the ball with a plastic tennis racket."

"I can't see the ball, your beauty is distracting me!" he said.

"Yeah right" Ariel scoffed. "Perhaps if you didn't wear so much eyeliner you could actually see the ball."

"Hey my eyeliner is not the problem here" he said, pointing at her. "It's you."

"Shut up and hit the damn ball Killian" she said, un-pausing the game.

Killian grunted as he hit the ball, and then Ariel hit the ball again, and they both continued to hit the ball. They actually had a good rhythm going, since Killian knew that if he missed the ball he would lose, and he didn't like losing.

"Yes I won! AHAHAHAH" said Ariel jumping up and down, as she did her little victory dance.

"You cheated. I don't know how but you cheated" said Killian shaking his head.

"Aww someone isn't a very good loser is he?" said Ariel in a baby voice. " Don't worry I'll make it up to you." She placed her hands on his belt and pulled him closer to her.

Killian's eyebrows quickly shot up as she mentioned this. "Oh? How so love?" he asked, very intrigued.

He looked down at his wife as she gave him a playful smirk. "We could play…. Uno" she said as she toyed with the top of his pants.

"Uno? You gotta be bloody kidding me woman" he said rolling his eyes as he let his head go back. "You know I hate that game."

"Not the way I have in mind" she said, winking at him.

"And what do you have in mind my darling?" he asked seductively.

"We play…. Strip Uno. Maybe about five rounds, and every time someone says Uno the other person has to strip off a piece of clothing, until one of us is completely …naked."

"As tempting as that sounds love, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask" and he said that he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, putting her over this shoulder. Ariel squealed as he took her over to the nightstand next to the couch. He pushed the lamp aside and dropped Ariel on the table. She sat up on the table and placed her lips on his, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Killian's good hand dropped down to her thigh as his hooked hand wrapped around her back, under her shirt. Ariel shivered at the coolness of the hook. He then picked her up and walked over to the couch, bumping with the edge of the couch as they both fell on top of each other giggling. Ariel pushed herself back as Killian followed her, on top of her, moving with her like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Ariel giggled, waiting for him to get closer. He leaned over her, removed pieces of her fiery red hair away from her neck and proceeded to kiss her neck. She let her hands roam through his hair as he lifted up his hooked arm and let it hover over her chest.

"No what are you doing, you're going to rip it" she said, getting up slightly.

"It needs to come off love" he said, smirking at her.

"Well if you don't have the decency to act like a gentleman and take it off gently then I will take it off myself" she said, smirking back at him. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it off to the side. She then proceeded to helping him take his shirt off. Once it was off she let her lips roam down as his chest as Killian moaned at her touch. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants as he took them off. Killian then placed his lips on Ariel's lips as they kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other's backs. His hooked hand ended up stabbing the bottom of the couch, leaving a whole near Ariel's back, but she didn't seem to notice.

Just as things were getting heated, they heard the sound of the doorbell. Ariel pulled away and looked over at the door to try and see who it was. "Don't answer that" Killian told her, nibbling on her ear.

The doorbell rang again, and Ariel heard someone say "Ariel, Killian? Its Snow and David."

Killian pulled his head away and looked at Ariel. "What the bloody hell do they want?"

"I'm not sure" said Ariel, pushing Killian off of her and getting off the couch.

"Ariel what are you doing?" asked Killian, sitting on the couch.

"What do you think I'm doing, I have to answer it!" she said, picking up her shirt and putting it on in a hurry. Killian got up and walked towards Ariel, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Don't do that love please" he said, placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"Killian they know we are here we can't just not answer" she said, pushing him away.

She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She then looked over at Killian and saw that he was just standing there in his boxers. "Killian get dressed."

"No" he said, crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow as to solidify his position.

"Killian put on your clothes now" said Ariel slowly, enunciating every word.

"If you want me to put on my clothes you'll have to do it yourself love" he said, smirking at her. They heard the doorbell ring again.

"Killian Edward Jones if you don't put on your clothes right now you will be sleeping on the Roger tonight" she threatened. "Alone!"

Killian nodded slightly and went to put on his clothes. Ariel opened up the door and saw Snow and David standing in front of her. "Snow, David….um hi? I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Yeah we were kind of in the middle of something" said Killian walking towards the door as he straightened out his shirt.

"You don't remember? You invited us over for game night" said Snow, a bit confused.

Ariel closed her eyes and slapped her palm on her forehead. "Ugh I totally forgot I am so sorry, come in" she said, letting them pass.

Snow and David stopped as they walked in and saw the state that the living room was in. "Uh were we interrupting something?" asked David a little bit nervous.

Just as Ariel was about to say no, Killian quickly shot back and said "Actually mate we were just about to fuck each other, perhaps you'd like to join us."

Ariel quickly slapped Killian's arm, shooting him a look. "Maybe we should come back another time" said Snow, grabbing David's arm.

"No, no its fine. I invited you over for game night, and game night we shall have" she said, motioning for them to go over to the table.

-X-

After some very competitive games of cards and twister, the gang decided to end the night with some charades.

Team Goodie-Goodie (as Killian decided to call Snow and David) were winning 5 games to 4, and Killian was not happy. "We can't let these squeaky clean idiots beat us love."

"Well maybe if gave me something to work with we could actually win" Ariel said.

"All right Ariel you're up" said Snow, as she sat back down.

Ariel got up and got her card. It was for the Hunger Games book. Ariel set it down and placed her hands together, and then she opened them up, trying to simulate a book. Killian began to guess. "Umm open? Folding? Umm…. A book? A book ok!"

Ariel holded up three fingers. "Three words?" asked Killian, not entirely sure. Ariel nodded. Then she raised one finger. "First word ok" She made a "T" with her fingers. "T? The letter T?" asked Killian. Ariel nodded, circling her hand as to motion for him to keep guessing. "Uh… the? The? OK"

Ariel held up two fingers to give out the next clue. "Second word ok" She placed her hand on her stomach, and started to rub it. "The stomach? The liver? The.. umm.. growling? Growling? Hunger? Yes ok The Hunger?" Ariel nodded, encouraging him. "Ok last word… um…. Running? No umm jumping? Swinging your arms? Swinging… ummm hitting something with a stick? Golf? Yes… what is golf? Its a sport… no…. umm you play… a game? A Game! The Hunger Games!"

Killian got up and raised his fist in the air excitedly. Ariel came over and gave him a high-five.

-X-

"Bye guys thanks for coming" Ariel waved to her friends as they drove off. She then closed the door and looked over at Killian.

"Well now that is over with" he said, trapping Ariel at the door as his arms laid on either side of her head. He bent down and kissed her.

Ariel pulled away and said "we can play that strip Uno now."

Killian sighed, really not wanting to play Uno. "Come on Killy you play this with me now and once we are done I promise you can do whatever you want" she said winking at him.

"Anything?" he said, arching an eyebrow. Ariel nodded. "All right lass you have a deal."

-X-

Ariel placed down the colored card on the table and said "the new color is blue" she said triumphantly.

"Gods Ariel, I hate when you do that. How do you always know what color I don't have?" he said angrily, taking several cards from the deck.

"It's a gift" she said.

After several attempts he finally got the card he needed. Two turns later he decided to put the color card down on the table, seeing that Ariel had 2 cards left. He had a pretty good chance of picking the color she didn't have, or so he thought. "The new color is green."

Ariel placed down a green card and said "Uno!" She slammed the last card on the table victoriously.

Killian just stared at the card on the table. He then looked up at his wife and said "I want a divorce."

Ariel laughed and said" All is fair in Uno my love."

"No you cheated" he said, crossing his arms.

"I did not! Now come on take off your pants" she said.

Killian got up, walked over to Ariel's chair and slowly took his pants off in front of her. "Happy your majesty?"

"Very" she said, smirking at him.

"I still think you cheated" he said. Ariel got up from her chair and stood in front of him, crossing her arms.

"You're just mad cause you're in your underpants and I am still fully clothed, pirate" she said.

"Pirate? You're right I am. And as you know, we pirates like to play dirty" he said, tackling Ariel as they both went down to the ground. Ariel giggled as he tickled her side. "So what will you do with me Captain?" she asked.

"Hmm many things my love, but not here. I am afraid I am going to have to have to take you away" he said as he picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"Take me? Where" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't say love." He walked over to the kitchen and returned with a bandana and some rope. "Are you seriously going to tie me up?"

"Aye" he said. "Put this over your eyes" he said as he tossed over the bandana. She did as he said and put it over her eyes. He then binded her wrists together as best he could. Once she was tied up he picked her up again and flung her over his shoulder.

-X-

Ariel could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the wood of the ship. She could feel as they rocked back and forth as Killian led her through the Jolly Roger. Killian opened up the door to his cabin and placed Ariel down on his bed. He then pulled the blindfold down with his hooked hand and smirked at Ariel. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger love."

"Is this some sexual fantasy of yours? To kidnap your wife and screw her on the Roger?" she asked jokingly.

"More or less" he said. He took his hooked hand and cut off the rope that binded her wrists. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and layed down, as Ariel go up. He was still in his underwear, but Ariel was fully clothed, this had to change. "I'll need you to strip off your clothes love."

Ariel nodded slightly, giving him a seductive smirk. She slowly took her shirt off, letting her long red hair flow down her shoulders and back. She then unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them off. She turned around so that her back was to Killian and unclasped her bra. Killian marveled at her silky smooth skin. She then touched the rim of her panties and let them drop to the ground. Killian got up and walked towards her. He placed his arms around her as Ariel turned around. "You are so beautiful" he said, placing kisses down her jaw line as Ariel placed her hands on his back. He took his good hand and slid it down her thigh, pulling it up so that she would wrap her arms around his waist. Their lips found each other as Killian walked towards the bed. He gently placed her down on the bed and leaned over her, his silver necklace dangling down, the charms touching Ariel's chest, as she let out a small giggle as it touched her skin. He bent down and began to place kisses down her neck and chest. Ariel noticed that he was still wearing his hook and said "Killian you haven't take off your hook. You're going to rip the sheets."

Killian smiled as he continued to kiss her skin. "Love I think the sheets are the least of your worries. "The possibility of the bed breaking is what you have to worry about" he smirked as he moved forward a little bit and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Well in that case you may proceed Captain."


End file.
